


Secrets

by Alastiel2010



Series: 现实向 [1]
Category: Football RPF, Soccer RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 01:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12545864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alastiel2010/pseuds/Alastiel2010
Summary: 当年搞RPS的黑历史就...搬文





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 当年搞RPS的黑历史  
> 就...搬文

Leo眨了两下眼，在心里叹了口气，他早知道归队的新发逃不开这个问题，无论是哪方的媒体都热衷于不断炒热再炒热这出转会肥皂剧，仿佛没有尘埃落定的那天。

他想到上周五与Cesc通的电话，Leo担心新赛季Cesc会受到球迷的质疑和诟病，至于媒体，他们倒都觉得根本不用理会。Cesc与他聊了快一个钟头，Leo很高兴他愿意向自己倾吐心事。Cesc几乎不向任何人诉苦，包括Gerard，那确实不是一个好对象，Leo想。他经常无法理解那些纠缠于客观问题上的症结而坚持认为一切都是主观想法导致。良好的家教使他从来不随意打断对方的絮叨，但态度上他是不会动摇的不以为然。Cesc似乎比想象的要轻松许多，Leo于是跟他道别，在挂断电话前，他听到话筒里传来很熟悉的笑声。  
“怎么了？！”听到Cesc拿远了听筒大声问，Leo迅速挂断了电话。  
巴萨的集训比阿森纳晚一周开始，所以Gerard在伦敦，这有什么问题？

他们实在是奇妙的一对儿，Leo经常这样想，一对儿什么？朋友，兄弟...甚至是情人，无论怎样，奇妙而美好。  
曾经接受过西班牙四台的专访，记者问了很多采访稿之外的问题，其中不少是关于他们两个，八卦的态度让Leo有些不悦，所以含糊其辞地带过。  
他们认识太久了，比Leo还早三年就熟悉彼此，Leo觉得他们永远不会分开，无论谁身在何处。

记者想拐弯抹角打探的事儿，leo大概明白是什么，以此探秘他们的性向或者其他？leo觉得这非常可笑，他们都有女友，也许今年也许明年就会有一个婚礼或者...一个新生的宝贝儿，都会有美满的家庭。对Gerard Pique和Cesc Fabregas来说没有过往也没有将来，他们的相处永远都处在现在，13年来一直都是。

好吧，也许leo记忆中有那么一些能被称之为秘密的点滴。就像他们三个第一次一起对阵皇马青年队以后发生的那件。  
不爱说话的人也许真的记忆力更好，那可是10年前的事儿了。

那场比赛他们输了，巨大的沮丧笼罩着拉玛西亚的孩子们，Cesc看起来既难过又愤怒，Leo把头埋得不能再低，Gerard少见的一句话也没有说，不过最终他还是说了，在更衣室里只剩下三个人的时候。  
“你们是打算在这儿僵一晚上，还是去我家打PS？”  
Cesc用红红的眼睛瞪他：“你怎么就知道玩儿！”  
“你坐在这儿哭鼻子就能让之前射飞的那些球进了？”  
“如果不是你那个失败传球被抢断我们不至于那么早就失球！还有我没有哭鼻子！”  
“哈！你都流鼻涕了！”  
“你想挨揍么Gerard Pique！”  
越来越大声的两个人让Leo不得不从反省没把握射门机会的负疚中回过神来。  
“Gery，能帮我打个电话给我爸爸吗？”几乎用了他最大的音量  
两个怒气冲冲的男孩同时看向他。  
“我想去玩PS。”音量再度调小。

Cesc几乎是被Gerard强行拖上车的。高个子男孩可以在10分钟以后就忘记之前的争执，而Cesc会持续气恼一阵，然后因为觉得自己别扭得太无谓而放弃，从来如此。一路上Leo盯着窗外，身边的Gerard在各种话题间跳跃，Cesc一开始并不回话，他就很自在地与自家的司机问答，直到Cesc愿意出声为止。车开得不算快，那段路也不算短，Leo静静吮完了第三根棒糖的时候，Cesc靠在Gerard肩上睡着了。

“Leo,这么玩儿你觉得有意思么？”Cesc伸手来夺Leo的手柄，“不想认真的话不如让那家伙。”  
Leo把糖咬碎在嘴里，“我可没有放水。”  
“你今天玩得太差了。”  
Gerard在他们身后的沙发上躺着，突然起身去喝Cesc的可可牛奶，结果就是被甜得直打哆嗦。  
“你们简直像两个小姑娘，居然爱喝这么甜的东西。”  
然后被两个抱枕击中脸部。

接下来是枕头战时间，Gerard甚至把客房里的枕头都偷了过来，三个人光着脚，地上床上沙发上乱窜，把睡衣和头发都扯得乱七八糟。  
最后三个人四仰八叉瘫在地毯上，Cesc的笑声好一会止不住，Leo闭起眼睛，用脸去蹭枕头柔软的布料，就这么睡着的话，感觉很幸福。  
“我们下次会赢的。”  
Leo听到Cesc说。  
“当然。”Gerard那种让人感到讨厌的自信语气。  
“嗯。”

Leo觉得自己应该睡着了一会，之后他醒了，因为他的小腿被人踩到了，他张开眼睛朝右边转头。  
那一瞬间他简直以为自己还是睡着的...Gerard在吻Cesc。  
主语谓语宾语，一个都没错。而且是正在进行时。  
Leo瞪圆了眼睛。  
Gerard用他漂亮的蓝眼睛看过来了，两个人有些吃惊地面面相觑，然后Gerard勾起个微笑，对Leo做了个“嘘”的动作。  
Leo一直无法忘记那个景象，金发的少年给黑发少年的吻，美丽得像画一样。  
Leo也知道，那不是他们唯一的一个吻。

相比之下，Leo与Cesc更合得来，但后来黑发的少年离开了，金发的那个离开了又回来，所以Leo知道的更多是Garard的事情。

他知道在Gerard的手机里有1400多张Cesc的照片，其中500多张是他睡着的样子；  
他知道Gerard常年订阅的伦敦气象简讯及最新更新的伦敦与巴塞罗那往返航班的时刻表，Caral和Cesc每次计划中的来回，都由他预定机票；  
他还知道Gerard座驾的导航仪里有最新的伦敦路线导航，甚至在他的车里，一直放着两本家常甜点的制作手册，座椅下的还有世界各地主题公园和游乐园的玩赏指南。

Gerard Pique不会为任何人改变自己的生活方式，更不会做任何人的保姆，哪怕他几乎有办法解决所有的问题。但在那个人需要的时候，他会竭尽所能，因为他准备好了一切。   
也许这些只有Leo知道，也许还有其他人；也许是秘密，也许根本不是。

Gerard并非是个不快乐的人，他确实快乐，就像旁人觉得他不应该有任何烦忧那样，但是Leo看到过他收起电话后安静下来的那30秒，也许，这也是一个秘密。

 

新发的现场由于Leo明显的走神安静了十秒钟，然后他开口说话：“就想我和我队友多次表达的那样，我们希望他回家，我们在这里等他。”

Fin.


	2. 番外*1

输掉第三场以后，Cesc觉得自己简直见了鬼了。他回想了一下，上一次他们俩玩实况是在三个月前，那时候从小就是手下败将的好友毫无招架之力，如果说本来趁假期好梦正酣被不速之客挖起来打游戏，迷茫的前两场输掉实属正常，那刚才这一场0：3是怎么回事？他皱着眉试图找出刚才那场输掉的原因，Gerard站起身来伸了个懒腰。  
“冰箱里有什么？”  
“...啤酒。”Cesc下意识回答。  
金发的男孩晃着肩膀向厨房走去。  
“你回到MU以后是不是没干别的？”Cesc回过神来转身瞪着他背影。  
“你是也要一罐啤酒呢？还是喝草莓酸奶？”  
“去你的！”  
Gerard拿出两罐啤酒。“我要是像你们俩一样不爱出门，谁是第一根本毫无悬念。”  
Cesc撇了一下嘴，转身面对屏幕坐下。“继续。”  
Gerard坐到他身边，打开一罐啤酒递给他，然后打开自己的。  
Cesc煞有介事的举起啤酒：“为了我们能拿到欧洲杯。”  
“那没我什么事儿。”  
“你会拿到世界杯的。”  
“啊哈，那当然。”  
罐子相碰以后Gerard喝下去一大口，Cesc已经开始进入选择画面，看着多年好友认真的侧脸，Gerard微微笑起来。  
“这么玩儿没意思，打个赌吧。”  
“什么？”Cesc仍然盯着屏幕。  
“你再输的话，我要吻你。”  
Cesc眉毛都没抬：“你最好有本事再赢。”  
Gerard拿起手柄把搁在茶几上的腿放下来。  
他当然会全力以赴。

3：4，最后一个球是枪厂送给巴萨...也许应该说，是Cesc失误送给Gerard的点球。Gerard少见的全神贯注，他轻轻吸了口气。画面上站在12码处的是Leo，Cesc咬着手指，虽然紧张却觉得有些好笑。也许这家伙真的进步了很多，他这样想。  
球进了，美妙的勺子点球。Gerard很响地吹了声口哨，然后拿过啤酒继续喝。他转眼看着满脸不服气瘫在沙发上的Cesc，优美的侧脸轮廓和卷翘的睫毛，最后视线停在因为闷闷不乐而略微撅起的淡红色嘴唇上。  
“我可以领取奖品了么？”  
Cesc露出疑惑的表情看过来，几秒钟之后他想起来了。  
“反正又不是没亲过。”他嘟囔着“请便。”

当Gerard靠近以后，他后悔了，他几乎觉得自己的心跳声大得能让高个子男孩听到，他知道，这次真的不一样了。跟以往那些玩闹嬉戏都不一样，Gerard美得让人心惊的眼睛里，是他明了而一再逃避的感情，在这么近的距离里，他的失措无所遁形。  
首先是轻轻的触碰，紧密的贴合，慢慢的碾压，Cesc的僵硬显而易见，金发的男孩亲吻他的嘴角和鼻尖，然后离开一点看着他，“Maki，接吻的时候要闭上眼睛，这需要我教你么？”嗓音是极致地蛊惑人心。  
满意地看到Cesc覆下深黑的睫毛，Gerard开始含住黑发男孩的上唇轻柔的吮吸，舌尖在唇缝间试探，他感觉得到Cesc轻微的抗拒，就像抗拒每个甜美而罪恶的诱惑那样，但是他有足够的耐心和自信，现在他的黑发美人已经在温存下动摇了，Gerard紧揽住怀中人的腰，加深这个吻，Cesc感觉到他带着微苦啤酒味道的舌头灵活而有力地钻进来，沿着舌根开始挑逗性的舔舐，然后与自己的纠缠在一起，他用微弱的声音告诉自己的心：现在还思考什么的话...简直太傻了。  
有了Cesc的回应，这个吻变得用力而狂乱起来，年轻的男孩们仿佛想把所有的激情都倾灌进对方的身体，他们急促喘息着变换着角度，刚一分开又迅速重新纠缠在一起，手在对方身体上不断摩擦，理智被欲望一点点吞噬。  
停不下来了。

Gerard就着把Cesc压倒在沙发上的姿势顶开他原本并拢的膝盖，让自己与他贴得更紧，下身随着两个人的动作贴合和摩擦，Gerard全身如同着火般燥热，Cesc的甘美和自己的渴求远远超过想象，他想得到他，不顾一切。  
金发男孩开始轻咬他的耳垂并把手伸进T恤的时候，Cesc从迷乱中些微清醒过来，他喘得比刚做完一次反击冲刺还厉害，下腹腾升起的热力和疼痛让他突然感到害怕起来，他开始挣扎，用力把Gerard推开并用手肘支撑着坐起来，后者远未餍足的微眯起眼，抓住Cesc的手腕尝试把他拉近自己。  
“Geri，别把我当成那些女人。”Cesc的声音像闷在喉咙里，Gerard停止了动作，他眨了眨眼睛，仿佛不确定听到了什么。  
静了3秒。  
Cesc的后颈被用力握住强迫他抬起头来，他看到Gerard变成比平时更深颜色的眼睛里弥漫着微薄的怒气，让他无法直视，但他又似乎有点满意与期待这样的反应，Cesc再次闭上眼睛。  
Gerard的气息再次逼近：“别扫兴，Maki...你明明什么都知道。”  
然后几乎是撞过来的深吻，两个人牙齿撞击的疼痛迅速成为酥麻的一部分，Gerard不再耐心地爱抚，他的动作变得急切而强烈，手绕到怀中人的身后，顺着完美得过分的腰臀曲线探入到棉质的家居长裤里，接着他开始吻他微微皱起的眉心。  
Cesc任他把自己下身的衣物褪至膝盖处，赤裸的感觉让他羞红了脸，抬起胳膊遮住眼睛，Gerard轻咬他另一侧的锁骨，用手覆盖他勃起的欲望。Cesc忍住自己想叫喊的冲动，早已不是处子的他仿佛第一次感受到这样的欢愉，羞愧与罪恶纠缠着，融合在快感中袭遍全身，他听见衣物摩擦的声音，然后Gerard的身体重新覆盖了他，火热的硬挺开始摩擦大腿根部，手从没有脱掉的上衣下摆伸上来，搓揉着挺立疼痛的乳尖，Cesc不敢拿开手臂，他紧咬着牙开始幻想这是一场梦，与他曾经做过的那些一样，梦中的Gerard温柔而强硬，会娴熟地爱抚，亲吻自己的全身，从小腹到大腿内侧，甚至是肿胀的性器，就像...就像现在。当Cecs惊觉Gerard接下来要做什么的时候，他慌乱地睁开了眼睛，“不， Geri...” Cesc忘不了从那些梦里醒来时难以消除的罪恶和歉疚，他想缩回自己被架高在Gerard肩膀上的腿，却被抓住了脚踝，Gerard趁势抬起身，延着他的小腿一直亲吻，然后再次俯身下来在他耳边说：“别担心，我还不太擅长怎么取悦男性，不过我会为了你学习。”  
这个恶魔。  
Cesc想开口咒骂，却被咬住了嘴唇，同时下体的器官再次被握住，与对方的一起被包裹在手掌里，这个认知远比单独被爱抚更加刺激，尾椎的酥痒让人难耐，他蜷起脚趾不自觉把身体送往上方，贴得更紧索求更多的摩擦。他听到Gerard低低地骂了一声什么，接着卷住了自己的舌头。

Cesc不确定自己是否发出了呻吟，他已经完全失去了控制力而迷失在放纵里，过去和将来，现实和梦境，他都不想再考虑，他只知道自己此时快乐和满足。  
Gerard好像说了什么让自己渴求得更厉害，他们甚至没有在第一次高潮以后停下来。

再次高潮的时候，Cecs确定自己发出了声音，一声短促而压抑的尖叫，他被自己惊呆了，马上伸手捂住了脸。Gerard湿漉漉的脑袋在颈边摩挲着，像还没有吃饱的小狗到处乱嗅，除了在足球方面精明平时大都安静而羞涩的Cesc在情事中所表现出来的艳丽与妖冶让他心中盈满爱意，他抬起头来想吻他的情人，是的，现在当然是他的情人了，却发现被Cesc的手挡得严严实实。

“这太糟糕了...”Cecs把手移开了一点，但还是遮着眼睛小声说。  
不...别说那些让我心碎的话，Gerard在心里恳求。  
“...快起来，Geri，我们得洗掉沙发套了...”  
Gerard愣了一下，然后笑起来，蓝色的眼睛闪闪发亮。

Cesc在整理沙发，清扫地板，把换下来的衣物扔进洗衣机的过程中，都要避免跟Gerard距离太近或者对视，否则他们就会开始接吻。  
过于浓腻的桃色氛围让Cesc难以招架，耳根的红色一直无法消褪，他甚至没有时间对发生的一切感到不安。  
“好吧，Cesc Fabregas。”他趁着Gerard去打外卖电话叫终于可以离开自己5米以上的机会，看着浴室镜子中的自己，“你得承认，你知道这一切迟早会发生。”

是的，迟早会发生。


	3. 番外*2

“你说什么？”  
“我说应该从那个路口下高速…好吧，现在当我什么也没说。” Gerard顿了一下，“已经过去了。”  
10分钟以后，他们不得不在下一个路口拐下了高速。停在路边。  
雨大到连可怜的雨刷都似乎要断掉的程度，开着远光灯也照不见前方15米之外的距离。  
“等雨小一点，我们得去找个能住一晚的地方。”Gerard看了一下表，现在9点半。他摸了一下沮丧的Cesc的头。  
“我记得路的。”黑发的男孩强调，“如果不是因为下雨。”  
“宝贝，我们的假期还有三天。这没什么要紧。” Gerard从不放弃调侃人的机会，除了Cesc烦恼的时候。“现在我们得跟Katrina阿姨打个电话了。”

现在他们应该处在诺里奇市的郊外偏南的地方，这种天气，Motel客满的几率很大。他们向北慢慢开了大约10公里，雨下得更大了。  
Cesc一言不发地瞪着窗外。Gerard则语调轻松地指着路边的一座三层住宅说，“如果敲不开这家的门，我们就睡在车里好了。”  
两个湿淋淋的人站在屋子门口，Gerard按了一下门铃。等了5分钟以后，他又按了一下。过了一会，楼下的灯亮了，屋子的男主人通过门口的对讲器警告他们：“不想吃枪子就滚开。”  
Gerard对着摄像头举起手：“先生，我们只是想借宿。我们是英超联赛的球员。”他转头对Cesc说，“你的英语更好，你来说。”  
Cesc有些无措地出现在监视屏上的时候，他听见男主人不可置信的声音，“上帝啊…除了诺维奇城队，我也是阿森纳的球迷。”  
Cesc转头看着Gerard，后者做了一个振臂欢呼的动作。

男主人Taylor先生甚至叫醒了他刚刚入睡的妻子，来给他们准备热红茶和清洗被换下的湿外套，知道Gerard现在在MU效力的时候，Taylor先生表现得很惊讶。  
“我们是一起长大的，在加泰罗尼亚，巴萨的青训营，直到16岁。”Gerard解释说。  
“我好像想起来了，是Cesc在去年的报道里谈到的最好的朋友…？”  
“Gerard Pique。”  
“他很出色，他会让世界记住他的。” Cesc看着Gerard。  
“当然，我毫不怀疑。”  
后来的谈话围绕着阿森纳俱乐部，让Gerard觉得自己的听力仍是不够好，但他很有礼貌的一直听着，偶尔也谈些看法。  
快12点的时候，Taylor太太催着他们三个分别去洗澡，她有些为难地对Gerard说：“因为不久要搬进城里去，现在只有阁楼那间客房里有床了。其他都堆满了杂物。”  
Gerard非常真诚地向她道谢：“您太客气了，Taylor太太，本来我们只能窝在车里睡的。”  
但阁楼上的床显然是装不下两个人的，尤其是Gerard，他穿着房子主人借给他的短了20厘米的睡裤环视了整个空间，最后决定睡在地板上，确切的说，是床旁边的地毯上。  
“你会背疼的。”  
“我很知足，总比睡在车里或者主人家的客厅里好。”  
Cesc 把枕头扔过去，Gerard舒舒服服地躺下来，他翻向右侧，手塞进枕头下，闭上眼睛。  
Cesc坐在床边，他也穿着男主人的睡衣，但看起来正常多了，他侧头看着窗子，大雨还在继续，玻璃上淌着一条条水流，Cesc一下下踢着伸到面前来的Gerard光着的脚丫。  
“别睡啊你这家伙。”  
“……”  
“喂！”  
“Maki，把灯关了，然后躺下去。明天可不能赖床。”  
“还记得你闯祸躲在我家阁楼上，你妈妈找过来那次吗？”  
“首先，那次我是去你家玩，其次，我只是教训了某个不上道的家伙，谁让他总是照着人踹。”  
“你把他打得都吐了。”  
“我是因为他踹你才打他的。”  
Cesc停了一会，Gerard知道他在笑，Gerard也笑了。  
“就你会逞英雄？我不会揍他吗？”  
“哈，你在地上打着滚呢。”  
“你可从来没给我表现一下的机会。”  
“在球场上保护好自己这是从小就应该学会的事儿。后来Leo来了，他真是够呛。”  
“我现在会了。”  
“还要更擅长才行。”  
Gerard的声音听起来有些含混，Cesc盯着他原本是金色，现在短得像棕发的脑袋看了一会，啪的一下关上了灯。  
雨夜的郊外，没有从窗子里透进来的微光，黑暗深沉而浓密，下雨的声音和玻璃上的水流声被突然放大了很多。  
Cesc想起有一次在电视里看到Gerard的赛后采访，刚刚经过一场雨中比赛，他的头发全湿了，变成金棕色贴在额前，那时候头发挺长的。他笑着回答问题：“每经过一次雨中比赛，都会让我增加雨天待在家睡觉的幸福感。”  
不知忧虑的家伙，Cesc在黑暗里微笑。他翻了两次身，平时很容易找上他的睡意现在却溜得无影无踪，又躺了几分钟，他迟疑地小声地发出两个音节。  
“……Geri？”  
然后他听到Gerard微微的叹息声。  
“过来吧。”Gerard坐起身来张开手臂。

“爱撒娇的小鬼。”Cesc享受拥抱的时候听见Gerard这样说。他一点也不想反驳，他收紧揽在对方腰上的手臂，抬起头咬了一口留着浓密胡渣的下巴，重新把头埋到对方颈间去，满足地把眼睛闭起来，Gerard的怀抱是最好的，真不想让给任何人。他感觉到轻柔的吻落在自己的头顶。  
“晚安。”他说。很快就睡着了。

“Maki…Maki…”  
Cesc更用力地闭起眼睛，把嘴撅起来，这是他反抗被叫醒的样子，Gerard结结实实地吻了他一下：“我的睡美人，该醒了。”  
Cesc皱着眉把脑袋蹭到Gerard胸前，抓住他的睡衣拒绝一切干扰，  
“别蹭了瞌睡虫，那上头都是你的口水。”不出所料的大腿上被蹬了一下。  
“我们现在在借宿呢Maki…”  
“中午之前必须赶到Katrina阿姨家，你忘了她家的甜点了？”  
“天气好点的话我们还可以去附近的马场骑马。”  
“……”  
Gerard每次都疑惑在叫醒Cesc的时候自己无穷无尽的耐心到底来源于哪里，尽管10岁起他就觉得这时候的Cesc可爱到无以复加。  
虽然有很多法子把他叫醒，但是在容易兴奋的清晨和在陌生好心人家的阁楼上，Gerard不打算做惹火上身的动作。他思考了一下，就着Cesc抓住自己睡衣的动作，一手托住他的背，自己直起身，一只胳膊穿过他曲起的膝盖，把他打横抱了起来。  
Cesc睁眼了。  
Gerard满意地看着他先是迷茫然后慢慢瞪圆的黑眼睛。  
“干什么？”  
“把贪睡的公主抱下阁楼啊。”  
“快放我下来！”  
Gerard把开始挣扎的黑发情人向上稍微抛了一下，然后原地飞快地转了个圈，哈哈笑着把他放下来。  
Cesc红着脸踢了他一脚。

走下阁楼，他们来到餐厅里向女主人道谢，然后去洗漱，Cesc从自己随身的小包里取出刮胡刀，接着把刮胡膏涂在脸和下巴上。其实冒出来的胡渣非常短，但是考虑到Katrina阿姨的洁癖，Cesc还是决定把自己弄得更清爽一点。  
从镜子里盯着他的Gerard让他很不自在，“别一直看着我。”他不满地说。  
Gerard笑起来:“不常见到你刮胡子。”  
Cesc翻了个白眼:“不常见的定义是少于500次么？”  
Gerard没有告诉他，看到剃刀从他喉结上方移动到下颌的时候，能明显感觉到自己对他的欲望，那是一种隐晦的快意和疼痛。  
他不再待着，转身走向餐厅。

Cesc回到餐厅里的时候看到Gerard正坐在椅子上侧头和一个姑娘说话，是的，一个大概八九岁的小姑娘，他的出现让两双蓝眼睛都看向了他。  
“这是Cesc哥哥。这是Winnie甜心。”  
Cesc微笑着和她互相问候。Winnie好奇地打量了Cesc好一阵，这让他有点儿尴尬，之后她终于转过头去，拉着Gerard没有拿着吐司的左手要求和他跳舞，Gerard于是站起来，伴着晨间广播里的怀旧英文歌拉着Winnie的手转圈。  
Taylor太太笑着走过来，往他们的盘子里加煎蛋和香肠。  
“她喜欢你的朋友。” Taylor太太向Cesc眨眼。  
“他从来都是招人喜欢的。” Cesc轻声说。  
“你也一样。”  
Taylor先生端着咖啡坐到Cesc身边，他们很快再次谈起了足球。  
7点半的时候，Taylor先生要先送女儿上学，他从Gerard面前牵过恋恋不舍的Winnie，Gerard和Cesc也该继续出发了。他们向主人道谢和道别，甚至留下了联系方式，并许诺一定会在他们搬家后登门拜访。

Cesc这回认命地坐上副驾驶席，Gerard仔细地研究了一下导航仪上的线路，发动引擎。  
“一个半钟头，你可以再睡会儿。”  
“不了。”好不容易在一起的假期，不能再浪费。  
Gerard踩下刹车，“过来。”他说。  
Cesc向他靠过去，得到一个长达40秒的深吻。Gerard又抓住他的手在手心吻了一下，然后就这么一直握着。  
Cesc赶紧看向窗外，他的眼睛都湿了。

-TBC-  
\-------------  
其实应该交代下时间背景吧…挠头  
番外的部分是从08年初开始的（新年假期期间…英超的假期太少了 T T），就是Geri要离开MU回家之前（巴萨是2月起开始与他接触），也是欧洲杯开始之前  
所以两个人在这段时期都各自有脆弱和不安的情绪，尤其是Cesc，希望没有把他弱化（我最害怕这个），借宿什么的情节太小说化了，请大家不要较真 OTL  
另外这章没有肉的原因是…章章都有肉就成肉文了 爆  
番外应该会继续下去，但不确定会写到哪里…看天，比正文长这么多的番外，其实应该可以独立成篇了吧  
最后透露一下，这家人以后还会出场 XD


	4. 番外*3

Cesc还是睡着了，他甚至做了个梦，梦见很早以前的事儿。

那是一个艰难的时期，他刚决定了要离开拉玛西亚，选择跟着一个白发的法国人去一个比起加泰罗尼亚阴冷很多的地方，没有亲人和朋友，没有妈妈的甜点，没有进球之后扑向他的巴萨二队队友们，没有Geri。  
只有足球和每个热爱足球的少年都拥有的梦想。  
只是对于Cesc Fabregas来说，这个梦想他必须实现，这让他无所畏惧，他不惜冒险。  
“Geri，我觉得我进不了一队。那里的中场天才人满为患。”那年夏天他们有过这样一次对话。  
金发男孩很平静地回答：“我不这么认为，我已经说过一次了，在两个月前，只要你上场，谁都会眼前一亮的。”  
“那也得先上场…你和Leo是没问题的。”  
“世界上没有什么事情是绝对的Maki。”  
“总有一天你能明白我现在的想法。”  
“也许，但那总归有些不一样。”  
“如果我进不了一队，还是没法继续跟你们一起踢球。”  
Gerard站起身来，他拎起球鞋向球场边走去。  
“Maki，现在没有如果了，你下了决定，你要去伦敦，去见鬼的阿森纳踢球，我不知道这样的对话有什么意义…”他顿了一下，为了不让自己显得在幼稚的赌气，接着说：“我们认识六年了，你从小就是个小顽固，我再清楚不过了。”  
他的外套从肩膀上滑下来掉在地上，Cesc听到他低低地骂了一句粗话，然后把外套捡起来，没有回头地离开了球场。  
他们其实很少争吵，也许14岁之前有过一些，但那更像是斗嘴而非真正意义上的争吵，Gerard从来不放弃自己的观点和歪理，但是他经常在争吵要爆发的时候离开，再回来的时候就已经若无其事。  
但是这次Cesc觉得自己心脏的位置非常难受。 

接下来好几天他找不到Gerard，本来在Gerard消除了一切情绪带着一脸傻笑回到他身边之前Cesc从来不主动去找他。但这一次不一样，再过一个星期他就要去芬兰参加U17世青赛，然后他会直接飞去伦敦，这也是他决定的事，没有更改的余地。

在休假的时候Gerard总是最忙的一个，他有各种行程，虽然他常嘲笑Cesc和Leo打完游戏就无事可做还是跑去球场训练，但事实上他自己也经常过去，他们玩一些传球失误就要接受惩罚的游戏，每次轮到Gerard当惩罚实施者的时候他总是兴奋异常。然而这次他已经6天不见人影了。Leo仍旧像兔子一样跑得飞快，Cesc努力做了一个冲刺，铲掉了他的球，然后两个人摔倒在一起，累得够呛的两人朝反方向打了个滚，伸展手脚瘫在草地上大口喘气，等呼吸慢慢平静。  
“Cesc, ”Leo突然说，“我们还有机会一起踢球么？”  
“当然。”Cesc伸手揉了揉小个子前锋的头发，尽管他心里说的是，抱歉，我不知道。  
可他确实希望答案像他说出来的那么肯定，那希望有多深切多年以后他才真正明白。

晚上Cesc终于忍不住打了他们另一个共同朋友的电话，他绕了很大一个弯子才开始问他想问的事儿。得到的回答是——  
“他前两天约上了个金发的妞儿，那天我看到他在街上闲晃，今天据说跟家人去了SantGuim…”  
整个夜里Cesc都没睡好，该死的Gerard Pique…真是太可恶了。

要出发的头一天，Gerard总算来了电话，Cesc万般不愿地在母亲的催促下拿起话筒。  
Gerard简短的说，“我明天不送你了。”  
“…”Cesc咬着嘴唇不做声。  
Gerard也不说话，他们沉默地僵持着，直到Cesc听见话筒里传来“Pique！你在这儿！还差1个人就能6对6了。”的喊声。  
“你在哪儿？” Cesc主动打破了僵局。  
“Les Corts附近的街边球场。”  
“你们还差几个人？”  
“加上我还差1个。”  
“等我吗？”  
“…当然。”

20分钟后Cesc就到了，Gerard看到他从出租车上下来，穿着白色的T和蓝色的运动短裤，他向自己跑过来。  
“人还不够？” Cesc跑到Gerard面前东张西望。  
“我说过了，会等你的。”  
Cesc露出最漂亮的笑容。 

然后他醒了过来，手还被Gerard握着。Cesc有点恍神，分不清刚才这段时间自己是真的做了个梦还是在回想从前。  
车已经进城了。Gerard在一个红灯的时候转过头，他靠近Cesc微笑着：“你是不是梦到我了？”  
Cesc几秒之内在脸上变幻的神情让Gerard大笑起来，接着他用唱歌一样的音调说着“我的Maki多么爱我！” Cesc忍无可忍地一拳砸在他肩膀上，然后被金发的情人在脸颊上重重地亲了一口。

 

Katrina Stoker是Cesc母亲的大学同学，她是位有着西班牙血统的爱尔兰美人，独身主义者，喜欢做甜点，她之前是约克郡的一位专业驯马师，现在在朋友的私人马场照看她的宝贝们。  
9点多一点的时候他们把车停在了Katrina靠近城东的家中的车库。  
“你们本该昨晚到的，我的小马驹们，我的燕麦点心全冷掉了。”个头很高的棕发女人依次与他们拥抱和亲吻。  
“别担心Katrina，Cesc如此迷恋你的甜点，他会把它们全吃掉的。”  
“真遗憾，Mafia已经把它们搞定了。”  
这时候名叫Mafia已经10个月大的阿拉斯加犬向Gerard扑过来。  
“嘿！小伙子，天，你长大了一倍。”Gerard站稳以后惊呼。  
“真不敢相信他还记得你。Geri，或者说这是同类的感应。”Katrina伸出胳膊搭在Cesc肩上，两个人同时笑起来。  
Gerard无奈地应付着大型雪橇犬难得的热情，他忙里偷闲地向Cesc看过去，舒展的眉眼令人心动。  
稍晚一些他们还是享受到了新鲜的甜点——巧克力泡芙和蓝莓荞麦饼干。Gerard像往常那样引领着话题，从球队伙食到大学课业，从曼彻斯特的气候到高尔夫，从赛马会到伦敦的餐厅，在各种话题里他都会不经意间流露出对Katrina的赞美。  
最终Katrina趴在桌子上大笑起来。  
“我实在太喜欢你了Geri宝贝,如果你不是Nuria半子一般的存在，我一定不会让你逃出我手掌心的。英国男人跟你比起来实在乏味异常。”（地图炮勿怪><）  
Cesc嘴里的红茶全喷在了地上。  
“你的赞美真让我飘飘然。”Gerard很得意地耸了一下肩，然后去帮呛到的Cesc拍背。  
“Um...当然还是太嫩了点，对25岁以上的女人最好别来这套。”  
Gerard的手突然停止动作，Cesc脸都笑红了。

Katrina起身去接电话，Gerard的手向下移去，在Cesc的腰侧掐了一下。  
“喂！”Cesc轻声抗议，他向旁边移动躲避骚扰。  
“这是你嘲笑我的惩罚...”Gerard把嗜好甜食的情人沾满饼干屑和蓝莓酱的手指含进嘴里吮吸和舔舐，然后用牙齿轻咬了一下那个他戴了三年的戒指。  
“这样才是最美味的。你比什么都甜。”Gerard放开他的手指在他耳边说着，在Katrina回来之前返回自己的座位。  
Cesc知道这是名为Gerard Pique的花花公子的反击，而下腹升起的热力告诉自己，他根本无法抵御。

“现在我得去一趟马场，”Katrina靠在门边说，“跟着来吗？”  
“当然！”两个人异口同声回答。  
Cesc终于如愿以偿的坐在这匹黑色宝贝的背上，这是属于Katrina自己的赛马，名叫Felisa的女孩。第一次来这个马场的时候Cesc就对这匹加洛韦和西班牙马后裔一见钟情，但那时Felisa正处在球节轻微炎症的治愈恢复期，他只能牵着她走几圈。现在他穿着黑色的骑马装，慢跑了一圈以后，马场周围和内圈的人工种植绿草让他兴奋起来。“我能跑两圈么？”他大声问，Katrina做了一个没问题的手势然后嘱咐说：“别太快，地面还湿着。”  
Cesc点点头，他把缰绳放松一些，然后伏低身子，双腿开始在马镫上用力。疾驰的感觉是那么美妙，风吹过来的时候他什么都不想，什么也听不到，世界会在一阵寂静过后，突然喧闹起来，就像他无数次在球场上奔跑后感受到的那样。  
Gerard站在Katrina身边。  
“他太美了不是吗？”Katrina看着冲刺过后慢下来的Cesc，感叹于他美丽的肢体和优雅的动作。马蹄在赛道上溅起的水珠在雨后阳光下金子般的闪耀。  
“永远都是。”每一个字里都含着由衷的骄傲。  
Katrina看着Gerard走过去，与牵着Felisa缰绳抚摸她的Cesc靠近，这样的画面仿佛时光回溯，青春停驻，美得令人落泪。

-TBC-

\-------  
请大家不要对BUG较真（那要对神马较真 OTL）  
其实我想收手了，因为不知道这样写会写到哪里去，对完结没有预期就一定会坑的，看天


	5. 番外*4

“你不跑一会？”Cesc还有点儿喘，汗珠从鬓角沁出来，Gerard笑着摇头，“我正在给你赶上来的机会，别浪费。”  
“我上次输给你的时候还没满16岁。”Cesc不服气地嘟起嘴。  
“对，你还是个小鬼。我可是已经满16了。”  
“拜托，你就大我三个月。”  
“是三个月零二天。”  
Cesc露出一个受不了的表情，“夏天我们去Santa比一场。”  
“可惜现在它们，我是指Acedo和Duco，已经过了使役年龄。”  
Cesc想起那两匹褐色的西班牙马，它们在他的印象中是如此年轻而强健，他不敢相信它们已经从巅峰滑落到谷底，就在这他时而觉得漫长时而觉得短暂的5年里。  
“日子过得真快。”他轻声叹息了一句  
Gerard看着走过来的Katrina：“相信我，你最好别再继续类似的感概。”

Katrina把车钥匙扔到Gerard怀里，后者眼睛都亮了，“真的让我开？”  
“如果你愿意陪我去谈马厩的重装问题而不是带Cesc逛逛这城市，我可毫不介意。”  
Gerard赶紧露出大大的笑脸：“非常感谢。”  
改装的宾利中古车让Gerard在去马场的路上就一直赞不绝口，现在可以由他来开，自然兴奋不已，Cesc在一边有些懵懂地听他滔滔不绝讲述要获得到这款当年限量发售的车型如何艰难，Gerard总有办法把事情说得有趣，即使是听众不怎么熟悉的话题，又或者对自己来说，因为那是Gerard说的，无论什么也不会乏味。  
Cesc早已不会再对Gerard过于丰富或者是突然冒出来的兴趣爱好表示惊讶并奇怪于他究竟有多少时间来了解和熟悉这些，而对于现在的Cesc Fabregas来说，足球在生活里占的比例太大，余下的时间除了分配给学业和电玩，似乎就只剩下睡眠。不可思议的是，只要Gerard在身边，他的24小时会变得紧凑和丰富得多，仿佛多出了很多时间来做别的事，其实这一点上并无巴塞罗那和伦敦的区别，很多活动他只有在Gerard的陪伴下才愿意参与。  
Gerard趴在方向盘上看他出神的样子，卷翘的眼睫像两把小小的羽毛扇子，随着一下下的眨眼把周围的空气都扇得甜美起来，这不会厌倦的注视持续到Cesc意识到车已经停下来。怎么停在这里，他用挑起的眉毛问话。  
“因为你很快又会开始打盹，当Katrina问你游览印象时就只能干瞪着眼说不出话来。”

这座城市洁净安宁，没有高耸建筑和喧闹街区，无雨无雪的日子天空蓝得通透晶莹，现在他们站在一小片常绿森林围绕的湖边，对岸弧形的边缘还有未融尽的积雪，把这些绿色划分开来，很难想象在一个郡中首府城市有这样的景致。听见笑声的Gerard转头看向停在附近咪表旁Katrina的车，几个八九岁的孩子正围着车嬉戏笑闹，有个黑头发的发现了他，就做了一个鬼脸，Gerard毫不示弱地回了一个。Cesc因为怕冷缩着脖子，把手插进口袋里，湖中游弋的那对天鹅身周荡漾起翡翠色的波纹，一直涌动到深绿色的湖心去。  
“你的手套？”  
“忘在车里…不用拿了。”Cesc拽住转身的Gerard，后者只好把自己的取下来。  
“一只就够了。”Cesc把右手的戴上，左手伸到高个子的大衣口袋里去。  
“真不暖和。”Cesc抓住那只大手的时候说。  
“我也怕冷，小迷糊。”他反手握住了Cesc。  
他们就这样挨得紧紧的沿着湖走，生长都在温暖的国度，实在是很难享受这种凛冽的气候。但是跟他在一起心是热的，他们都这样想。

沿湖走了半圈，Gerard的电话响了，看到号码他似乎有些吃惊，皱了下眉然后走开了几米，Cesc只好从蓄积了两个人温暖的口袋里把手拿出来，讲完电话以后Gerard走过来。  
“是Carla，她要过来却找不着你，拿Carlota的电话打过来。”看得出他想掩饰不悦的表情，但是没有成功。  
“这次我没带电话。”  
Gerard想起这两天真的不见他拿出手机来，虽然他们在一起的时候Cesc拧着手机不放的症状会缓解很多，但是完全不带还是第一次。他觉得心里有点儿软，揽住Cesc在额头上吻了一下，Cesc抓住了他灰色呢子外套的领子，把头埋进去了一会。  
说真的，他们应该算在热恋中吧。Gerard在心里叹了口气，现实残酷得太迅速。  
“明天我先把你送回伦敦，真的公主来了，我得回到幽暗的海底。”Gerard用哀怨的声调说着。  
“你有哪一点儿像人鱼公主？”Cesc被他逗笑了。  
“um...你看不到吗？大海在我的眼睛里。”  
Cesc抬起头来看着他的眼睛，Gerard也看着他的。  
这么美的眼睛，不想让他注视任何其他人。Gerard知道Cesc也正这样想着，他俯下头在那狭长的稍稍下坠的眼角吻了一下。  
“Geri，我该怎么办？”Cesc再次睁开眼睛看着他的恋人  
Gerard沉默了一会，最后用很无奈的语气说“我不知道。”  
他顿了一下，再接下去：“但是我在这里。”  
还是这样，连宽慰的话都没有多一句。Cesc想，这家伙在平时总是主意最多的那个，虽然大多都是恶作剧和馊点子，通常自己不会主动向他寻求答案，记忆里这样的问话仅有过一次，是父母离婚的时候。

巴塞罗那几乎不下雨，但那天却难得地从下午4点就开始，之后整整下了一夜，Cesc回忆起来，那简直像电视剧里的情节一样。提早结束训练孩子们都很开心，只有Cesc在更衣室磨磨蹭蹭的，第二天有考试的Gerard实在等不及，Leo是个细心的孩子，他反复问了几遍Cesc你没事儿吧？直到黑发男孩开始不耐烦地推他肩膀才慢吞吞走出去。  
Cesc待到更衣室锁门的时候，本来应该回家的他才搭车到附近的住处，湿淋淋的他从走进屋子就哭了起来，连灯也没开，他用手在布满雨水和泪水的脸上乱抹，屋里只有抽泣的声音让他觉得更加委屈，哭得喉咙都开始疼的时候他听到了敲门声，伴随着：“Maki！见鬼，快开门！”的吼声。  
Gerard处在变声后期的嘶哑嗓音在雨声里听起来很滑稽，Cesc承认自己在听到这个声音的瞬间就得到了很大的安慰，从10岁开始，自己躲起来一个人哭的时候总会被这家伙发现，似乎他们之间真的存在某些感应。  
打开门的时候Gerard看起来有些怒气，然而Cesc满脸是泪的小可怜样在玄关的灯光下将他小小的愤怒迅速打压了下去。从小就有着标致深邃轮廓的Cesc在这时刻里有一种破碎的美感，让Gerard的心里真真切切地疼了一下，说话的语气柔和了很多。  
“怎么不回家去？电话也关机，你妈妈快急疯了！”  
Cesc咬着嘴唇不说话，金发的男孩发现他全身都在滴水，几乎是用手拎起他的胳膊把他扔进浴室里。  
“用不着我帮你脱衣服吧笨蛋！感冒的话对皇马的比赛你就要躺在床上等消息了，明白么？”Gerard帮他在浴缸里蓄水，然后回头对他说。  
Cesc这下很乖地点了点头，很快把上衣剥了个干净，从10岁开始他们在集训的时候都是室友，在Cesc还需要搭计程车往返拉玛西亚和家里的时候，Gerard更是经常住到他家里去，一起洗澡的次数多得难以计数，Gerard却是第一次被半裸的好友黏住了视线，他才发现Cesc的背上有一颗痣，在白得不像话的皮肤上非常醒目，甚至有些妖异，让人很想触碰一下。  
13岁的男孩们与10岁的男孩们已经不一样了。  
Gerard终于在Cesc脱得精光前转开了脸，他试了一下浴缸里的水温，然后目不斜视地走了出去，在客厅里用座机给Nuria打了个电话，接着去把冰箱里的牛奶拿出来，感谢上帝，那里并不全都是可乐和酸奶。  
二十分钟以后他猛烈地开始敲击浴室的门，终于得到了Cesc迷迷糊糊的回应，黑发的男孩裹着浴巾走出来，还没说话就打了个喷嚏，Gerard端着热牛奶的手随之抖了一下。  
之后Cesc被裹上了一条毯子坐在沙发上，两只手从缝隙里伸出来捧着牛奶，Gerard认命地拿着电吹风站在沙发后帮他弄干头发。好吧，你是心甘情愿的。他对自己说。  
慢慢干燥起来的短头发在指间穿过，留下带着凉意的水痕迅速被暖风吞没，Gerard听着Cesc微微抽着鼻子的声音，他想自己大概不介意能这样照料他一辈子。虽然Maki是个小笨蛋，很迷糊又固执，训练的时候从来都很不给面子的铲倒自己，但吵架的时候眼睛瞪得圆圆的鼻翼一鼓一鼓的样子很有趣，虽然因为球赛结果打起架来一点也不手软，但是被自己恶作剧却不怎么生气。而且…而且Maki那么好看，尤其是近看的时候，总能发觉他眼睛和睫毛比学校里所有给他写情书的小妞儿都漂亮，还有那心形的淡红色的嘴唇……Gerard尴尬地收回自己不受控制飘远的思绪，审查了一下这颗差不多重新变得毛茸茸的黑色小脑袋，关掉电源再摸了几下。  
屋子里安静下来，Cesc在暖风里几乎已经要睡着了，这才重新醒过来，他紧张地看着Gerard把空牛奶盒扔掉，把电吹风放回原处，在Gerard挨着他坐在沙发上的时候终于安下心来。他张开毯子把金发的男孩也包裹起来，把头靠在发育期愈发变得高大起来的好友宽宽的肩膀上，让对方伸出手臂环住自己。  
“我该怎么办？Geri。”他很小声地问。

Gerard想他们还是要面对这些了，连三天的空隙都不被允许，有些问题总是那么难找到答案，就像生活里总有无法避免的艰难选择，他从来不屑去做自己觉得毫无助益的建议，对于想要一个答案的其他人，他会顾左右言其他。但是对Cesc，他永远诚实以告。  
所以他说：“我不知道。”以及“但是我在这里。”  
他也希望自己是万能的，但他从来无法动摇Cesc的选择和决定，他也没想过要去动摇。  
他的Maki总是让他骄傲，有坚定执着的心，能清晰地做出选择，也许有时候那选择让他难以接受，而最终他都会支持。  
就像他选择了与母亲一起生活，就像他选择了去伦敦，就像他选择接受自己——否则自己会满足于只在他的生活里留下痕迹。  
也许接下来这一次是最艰难的。  
他们的宗教，他们的家族，他们的未来，他的女友。  
与他们的爱情  
他们早已开始却不自知的爱情。

Cesc盯住Gerard的表情，同样诚实地变得不安和忧虑，他拉下恋人的脖子在那嘴唇上轻轻咬了一下，“我不会放弃你。”  
Gerard深吸了一口气，把他搂进怀里。

-TBC-

\------------------

我保证这不是要虐，现实文的话总绕不开这些的  
而关于这些，每个作者应该都有自己的理解  
另外天鹅很耐寒，虽然那地方12月-1月都是零下，不过湖没冻上的话应该还是游得动…OTL  
另外的另外，其实这章里有跟正篇【好短的正篇 OTL】联系的地方...不知道大家看出来没...好吧我知道我太久没更差不多都忘光了><


	6. 番外*5

5.

Cesc拿出钥匙打开门，Gerard没有跟着他过来，他们在路口道了别。现在Cesc的嘴唇肿着，他们在车里的吻别简直是在互相撕咬。Carla从房间里走出来，Cesc甚至连一个敷衍的拥抱都不想进行，但他不得不这样做。  
“你看起来很疲惫。”女人伸手探向他的额头，被他轻轻躲开了。  
“没什么，我去睡一会。”  
但当他躺在床上，才发现自己居然会难以入睡，烦乱的思绪困扰着他，对于他来说，新年假期已经结束，他宁愿赶紧回到训练场，高强度的训练能淹没一切烦恼。  
又在床上待了十分钟，Cesc终于选择看看球赛录像，十分钟以后他才看出是哪场比赛，Carla的声音从门外传进来：“你刚才不是说要去睡觉？不睡的话我们出去吃饭怎么样？别老是闷在家里…”  
Cesc感觉她抱怨自己看球的念叨比平时更让他心烦，他用遥控器调高了音量，结果当然是招来更高声的反击，他干脆把电视关掉，重重拉开推门走到阳台上去，室外的低温让只穿着薄毛衣的他马上打了个哆嗦，却仍是固执地不愿意回到屋里去，他不可遏制地开始想念Gerard，尽管他们刚分开不到4小时，但是Gerard绝不会让自己像个傻瓜一样在零下的气温里赌气受冻。  
他知道这样对Carla不公平，可他无法停止，在产生更多负面情绪之前，Cesc竭力控制着自己思绪的走向。  
有时候Cesc会想，如果Gerard没有出现在自己生命里，会是怎样的情形，他觉得自己并非不能承受那些无奈的悲伤和孤独，甚至会因为没有出现那个照顾自己的人而改进“可怕”的自理能力，却不知道自己该怎样放松和快乐。他回想了一些在21年的人生里获得的真正快乐，发现那些几乎都与Gerard有关，甚至是在赢得每一场关键比赛后，被喜悦冲刷得最猛烈的时刻，一定是当面或在电话里听到他祝贺，哪怕并非那些直接坦率而是带着调侃和揶揄。他想自己的个性始终是有些拘谨，虽不乏决断的魄力，却在渴望处事圆满却经常适得其反，会常做出一些为难自己的决定，却最终没达到保护他人的目的，Gerard再清楚不过，只是从来不说什么，所做的永远只是让Cesc在他面前能放下一切，给予足够的自由和选择。  
真是狡猾，越放纵越让人觉得难以失去。  
真的不能失去。

Cesc回到房间里，重新躺在床上，在手机里翻开新拍的几张照片，看着一张Gerard开车的侧脸想象他独自返程的样子，他发现自己之前从来没有做过类似的联想，例如Gerard是不是会开始播放一些奇怪的CD，听着那些匪夷所思的旋律在座位上微微摆动身体。  
想到这里Cesc忍不住微笑了一下。

而事实上Gerard在这样的回程时刻，从来不会有丝毫的好心情，他的确会放音乐，然而一首不到就会用力把音响关上，在红灯的时候趴在方向盘上发呆，大多数时间他都觉得自己不知道孤独为何物，除了与Cesc分别后的24小时里。  
他在回想他们难得假期的最后一段，昨天午后，他们在一家餐厅吃过饭，开车漫无目的地在城市街道上巡游，靠近中心区的街道上，车速慢下来，他们路过一个电影院，Cesc示意要下车，Gerard不明所以地随着他，买了票走进影院，小型的数字放映厅里，播的是一部法语片，他们并不关心这个，坐在屏幕最近的情侣卡位里，15分钟后他们开始接吻，之后Cesc跨坐到Gerard腿上，他脱下两个人的厚外套，解开彼此裤子的拉链，他们一边像要吞噬对方般的接吻，边相互协作着把自己和对方的内裤拉下去，挺立的欲望带着湿气和热力黏在一起，在公众场合体验性爱的认知让他们敏感又激烈，他们都释放了两次，尽管用了纸巾，也还是让彼此的腹间和衣物一塌糊涂，Gerard拿出自己的手帕来继续帮两个人清理，Cesc搂着他脖子轻吻，意犹未尽地发出呢喃声，Gerard轻轻笑起来，只有自己才能让Cesc变得如此诱惑和充满渴望，他们想要彼此的渴望，谁也不比谁少。

“这副德行的我们要怎么向Katrina交代。”  
“你没尝试过夜不归宿么，坏小孩。” Cesc贴近他耳朵。  
Gerard拉开一点距离，他挑着眉毛说，“据我所知有人对此深恶痛绝。”  
Cesc歪了歪头：“那得瞧瞧对象是谁。”  
“引诱我是要付出代价的，小野猫。”Gerard伸出舌头舔恋人的嘴角。  
然而他们最终还是回了Katrina那儿，因为女人致电Gerard说晚上她会很晚才回去，两个装乖的小孩对视了一眼。  
Gerard凝视着Cesc深黑色的眼睛，他想那里面是蕴藏着欲望和期待的，但他却听见自己对着电话说：“是的，我们一会就回去。”Gerard看见Cesc眼中的亮光似乎暗了一下，他无法解释自己的行为，明明是那么渴望，明明近乎疯狂的想要得到，你在胆怯什么，Gerard Pique?  
他无法给自己答案。  
感情太深，就失去技巧。  
这样的幸福感像浪潮一样，在顶端时会产生晕眩，恐惧跌落的心悸却过早到来，挥之不去。  
“我们得照顾一下Mafia。”Gerard贴着Cesc的额头说，后者乖巧地点了点头。  
晚上他们带着Mafia在附近散步，一对年轻情侣在路口吻得难解难分，Gerard响亮地吹了声口哨，Mafia突然兴奋异常地往前跑，成年的阿拉斯加犬不是那么好控制的，纵使比一般人高大了不少，Gerard还是被拽得非常狼狈，几乎是狂奔过两个路口才停下来，Cesc过了好一会才赶上他们，还在眼圈发红，神情恍惚，几乎要笑昏过去，Gerard走过去就捏起他耳朵，两人一狗打闹成一团。  
喇叭声让Gerard回过神来，赶紧发动车子避免阻碍交通，那一刻他做了下周末还是到伦敦来的决定。  
新年假期结束了。

Carla待到周三就回了西班牙，Cesc看着她入关的背影吁了口气。他希望能静下心来调整状态，不管发生了什么，他都要保证自己对足球的全情投入。  
Gerard每天都会来电话，通话的内容和从前并无区别，充满着互嘲和调侃，得益于那么早就相识，他们有太多种相处的方式，恋人只是其中一种，永不腻味的其中一种。相较初为恋人的隐约不惯和不安，更愿意享受友谊和亲情的融合感，但在结束通话的时候Gerard的声音会变得低沉而轻柔，Cesc觉得这近乎呢喃的低语似乎从那头钻出了电话，撩拨起他始于耳垂泛滥至全身的红潮。  
不可思议的情感，欢愉，疼痛，酸楚交织的美妙滋味，Cesc把头缩进被子里的时候想着，天，仿佛我从来不知恋爱的滋味。

Gerard拿着购物篮站在超市的海鲜区，身边不时有主妇模样的女人对他侧目，他浑然不觉地紧锁眉头，非常认真地思考着是该买哪种虾。  
周末的时间是不容有丝毫浪费的，所以他常会选择在曼彻斯特把海鲜饭做好带去伦敦，这是他例行挑选食材的时段。最后他终于做出了选择，再挑上鸡肉和蔬菜。结账之后走出超市取车，打开车门时他又发现了，有人在跟着他。  
Gerard对这样的情形嘲讽远大于紧张，这已经不是第一次发现有人跟踪了，究竟这样蹩脚的跟踪能给实施者带来什么，即使是一直自诩洞察力强联想丰富的他也实在没有合理的答案。他显然不认为除了当初的几套天线设备，自己在曼彻斯特还有什么其他被惦记的财产，所以很自然地从英国发达的媒体产业开始思考，想到之前因为跟队友一起外出夜游荣登英国小报的经历，Gerard反复回想着队里的各位巨星们最近跟自己的联系以确认跟踪者想得到谁的消息，然后一无所获，最后为了记者们难以捉摸的想象力，他决定还是向Cesc报备一下，晚上他在厨房里一边准备汤料一边跟Cesc通话。果然如他所料的Cesc提高了声音要求他马上报警，Gerard一边极其满足地享受恋人的重视，一边不以为然地进行宽解。  
“别担心，也许只是狗仔而已。”  
“马上报警Geri。”  
“太让我伤心了，你这是告诉我我还不足以吸引小报的关注？”  
“你去不去？”Cesc换了种威胁的语气。“我会告诉Montserrat阿姨的。”  
“听我说宝贝。”Gerard放下勺子，他该花点力气哄哄这个爱操心的小孩了。  
“明天我去曼彻斯特。”Cesc斩钉截铁地做了决定。  
Gerard张着嘴，幸福得说不出话来。

刚在火车站接到Cesc，接下来就被指挥开车到住处附近的警局。被当做嫌疑人般的问讯结束后，已经是下午3点，Gerard把饿扁了的两个人拖回了家，Cesc吃海鲜饭的时候差点连勺子都吞下去，Gerard笑着用手指去刮他嘴边的饭粒。Cesc鼓着腮帮咀嚼着，然后用力咽了下去，他认真地盯着对面的人看了几秒。  
“你好像瘦了。”他下结论。  
“胡说什么？才几天没见。”Gerard翻了个白眼。  
Cesc把盘子推开移动过去，直接坐在Gerard的腿上。  
“不管你在烦恼什么？忘了它，现在。”  
他停了一下，然后把手绕在Gerard脖子上，额头抵着对方的，非常小声地说。“跟我做爱。”  
Gerard愣了好一阵，才用被砸晕的声调说“你说什么？”  
Cesc把脸埋进他肩窝里：“你休想让我再说一遍。”  
Gerard心想：上帝，我现在难道不应该把他抱起来扔到床上，迅速的脱光他这件毛衣，还有衬衫，还有牛仔裤，所有的一切，爱抚亲吻他的全身然后把自己埋进他温暖湿润的身体里，你渴望这样做有多少年了？  
然而我为什么要忍着胯下的疼痛说这些屁话？  
“宝贝，你真的知道这意味着什么吗？”  
Cesc迷茫地抬起头来，Gerard竟然没有马上吻他，他觉得不可思议，现在这个笨蛋还在问问题，见鬼，那是什么鬼问题。  
“你不想要我？”Cesc想，我得先抓住作为一个男人的认知重点。  
“天知道我有多么想，可是Maki，你得知道，任性妄为的Gerard Pique从来没有改变过，一旦…你知道，我会纠缠你一辈子，你正常的生活，完美的家庭甚至职业生涯都会被我不断的影响。你永远无法摆脱我，听清楚了吗？”  
Cesc瞪大了眼睛，他算是明白了那天晚上电影院里的胡闹为什么没有继续下去，这个看似无所畏惧的混世魔王居然在娘娘腔地担心这个，那么之前的几天算什么，是谁在说“你明明什么都知道”？是谁诱发了这一切？难道他以为还能退回从前？在那些亲昵热切的举动之后？在他说过“我在这里”之后？在自己说过“不会放弃你”之后？想到这里Cesc恨不得马上揍上眼前这张脸，只是那双蓝眼睛里的惊惶和哀伤让他失去了力气，他终于忍住了没动手，只是蹭地站了起来。  
Gerard看他转身走向客房，经过沙发的时候还狠狠踹了一脚，清清楚楚地骂了一句脏话，再用力关上了房间的门。  
Gerard安静了一会，突然使劲锤了一下桌子。

 

到6点多的时候，Gerard心烦意乱地关掉了从头至尾都不知道是什么玩意的球赛录像，他在客房门口来回走了几遍，终于掏钥匙开了门。  
天色已经暗下来，房间里没有开灯，Cesc却并没躺着。本想叫他起床的Gerard失去了借口，他有点紧张地看着Cesc从沙发上站起来走向他。

“知道我们在干什么么？”Cesc在离他还有几步的地方停下来，没有起伏地说，“浪费我们原本就不够多的时间。”  
Gerard哑口无言，他想解释几句，却对自己都觉得无力，多么荒谬，到了这一刻退缩的居然是自己，走近再退开的是自己。然而他只是...  
“你认为你爱我？你一直想要我？” Gerard看得到Cesc阴影下的侧脸，没有表情。  
“你从什么时候开始想这些？十六岁？十三岁？你这个混蛋，你看着我的时候在想什么？想用你勃起的阴茎插进我的身体？让我像那些爱叫床的妞儿一样呻吟，来满足你的自大和欲望？”  
Gerard从牙缝里蹦出两个字，他说：“闭嘴。”  
Cesc置若罔闻，他换了一种懒洋洋的声调。  
“想要我的话，为什么还不过来？”他甚至发出嗤笑声，“你所谓的爱，就是引诱我以后逃开？就是把自己的恐惧描述成对我的伤害？任性妄为？你太高估了自己，胆小鬼。”  
几秒之后他被抓住手臂甩到墙上“别嘲弄我。Maki” Gerard逼近他说，他们在很近的距离里盯着对方的眼睛。  
Cesc轻声叹了一口气。“现在你过来了，”他带着恍惚的语气说着，“那么给我听着，别想说什么狗屁的保护我，我他妈不是个娘们，我从十五岁就做过和你上床的梦，我也想要你…现在。”说完他吻了上去，他们吻了10秒，Gerard吸了一口气，然后他离开一些，向Cesc眨着他的蓝眼睛：“你输了Maki，我十四岁的时候就梦到过了。”他们贴着额头对彼此露出微笑，接着就像扑向猎物的野兽一般撕扯彼此的嘴唇，不断向对方口腔里深入，直到都喘不过气来。  
Gerard看着黑发情人潮红的眼角，他感受到来自身体深处的疼痛，他低下头再次含住Cesc的嘴唇，从最轻柔的动作辗转深入，房间里只剩他们接吻的濡湿声响和去除衣服的摩擦声。  
Cesc很快赤裸，他勃起的性器被Gerard握在手里，在嘴唇被短暂放开的空隙里不停急促喘息。  
Gerard慢慢低下身体，他轻吻情人平坦的腹部和下体浓密的毛发，亲吻情人漂亮的翘起的阴茎和囊体，然后把情人最敏感的前端含进嘴里。Cesc抽了一口气，发出受伤小动物一般的呜咽声，巨大的羞惭笼罩了他，他把脸藏进双手里去。  
“停下来，Gerard，停下来。”他仿佛喃喃自语的说着，身体却完全顺应愉悦开始颤抖着缓慢向前挺动。随着Gerard的吮吸他的腿甚至颤抖得无法再支持身体，只能把后背紧紧地贴在墙上蜷起脚趾。  
“停下来！”他带着哭腔喊着，Gerard站起来搂住他，吻他，手继续爱抚的动作直到他释放，他仔细地注视情人高潮时的曼妙表情，声音变得嘶哑。  
“再继续的话，我就不会停下来了。”他贴近Cesc的耳朵，把那颗耳钉含进去。  
“…你废话太多了。” Cesc断断续续地说。  
Gerard眼睛里发出异样的光芒，他用力把Cesc转过去，用身体把他压在墙上，一边缓慢地摩擦下身早已肿胀不堪的欲望，一边解开自己的衣物。他一直紧贴着他，每一点赤裸的黏合，都让彼此的体温随之升得更高。Cesc清楚地感觉到Gerard坚硬的性器抵入自己的臀缝间，模仿性交的动作小幅度地抽送，他感觉得到那火热的茎体和潮湿的铃口，让他不自觉开始想象自己被进入后的疼痛和疯狂，这让他的后穴不自觉地收缩起来，Cesc为此感到羞耻，他肿痛的乳尖和再次勃起的阴茎在凹凸的墙纸上摩擦，美丽的头颅抬起来，靠在Gerard的肩膀上。Gerard揽住Cesc的腰，从后面调整他的姿势，让他把腿张得更开些，Gerard蹲下身用舌头舔舐Cesc的膝盖内侧，再缓缓向上到大腿根部，濡湿的触感达到Cesc的臀部，接着紧实而有弹性的肌肉被轻轻地咬了一下，同时，Gerard站满了润滑剂的手指插入了他的体内，Cesc的小腹轻微抽搐了一下，他咬住牙根不发出声音。Gerard的手指在体内翻搅的感觉无比清晰，Cesc甚至能感到那一个个指节怎样摩擦着自己的身体内部。  
Gerard的身体重新贴了过来“放松点，”他贴在Cesc耳后说，“我忍不住了。”  
“该死的，快进来。” Cesc的声音颤抖着，他不知道自己是否准备好了，他只想赶快结束等待和恐惧的折磨。  
Gerard显然彻底失去了耐心，他扩张的动作变得用力，之后他飞快把手指抽出去，用阴茎抵住他梦寐以求的极乐之路入口，尽可能控制自己缓慢地进入这具美妙的身体，比想象中更紧窒的温热一点点吞没自己的一部分，Gerard睁大眼睛看着自己喷张的器官与充满弹性的肌肉摩擦后被最甜美的温柔乡包裹，视觉和感官的冲击让他更为胀大和坚硬。  
“Maki...宝贝，你太棒了。”他重重地把怀中人压向墙壁，喘息着把身体尽可能地与对方贴合，Cesc的紧张让他难以深入，Gerard额上沁出密集的汗珠，他忍住冲动用修长的手指在湿润柔软的结合处轻轻按压，温柔地吻着因为疼痛而嘶声抽气的情人的后颈，下体却不停歇地开始慢慢抽送。  
Gerard抬起Cesc已酸软无力的右腿，把他的膝盖压上墙面，让甜蜜的甬道更容易进入。柔韧度极佳的情人乖顺地任由他摆布。抽送渐渐顺利起来，Gerard的手重新抚上Cesc的前端，同时用力把自己全部埋进他的身体，Cesc发出短促的叫声，垂在身侧的左手在Gerard的大腿外侧抓出几道血痕。  
疯狂而美妙的感觉已经让金发男人失去了理智，他的动作变得粗野而猛烈。内脏被挤压的不适感伴随着撕裂的疼痛折磨着Cesc，“混蛋，太深了…”他咬着牙咒骂，却没有力气脱离身后的恶魔，Cesc的声音微颤着，在Gerard的耳中简直像是催情的咒语，他无法自制地把自己更深地撞进去，享受肠壁温柔的收缩和缠绵的包裹以及每次抽送时囊体被情人紧致挺翘的臀部挤压时的快活，置身天堂般的感觉源自情人完美的身体和梦想多年后终于拥有心中挚爱的感动。极致的狂喜席卷全身，他语无伦次地说着各种甜蜜的情话安慰怀中的宝贝，他要带给他同样的快乐。  
Gerard努力寻找着Cesc体内的欢愉之源，突然收缩的甬道告诉了他那里的所在，他稍微抽出自己，然后更迅疾地撞上那点。Cesc紧咬着下唇才能不发出尖叫，他的指甲在墙纸上剧烈的摩擦着，Gerard扳过他的头，撬开他被咬出了血的嘴唇卷住舌头，Cesc终于在接吻的空隙里发出细小的呻吟，下身传来的快感让他酥软和茫然，每次撞击和摩擦都仿佛在眼前点燃了一个亮点，灵魂如被抛入虚空无从借力，Gerard的嘴唇在离开的下一秒就重新覆盖上来，带着成千上万句爱语把自己的吞噬.  
高潮很快就要来临，体内越来越剧烈的震颤让他意乱情迷地收缩着蜜穴，一股股热液随之注入身体深处，Cesc紧闭的眼前无数的亮斑同时炸开，他终于叫喊出声，从自己心里。

-TBC-


	7. H番外

说明：这绝对全是口胡！

Cesc觉得自己疯了，度假之后他甚至不想与Caral一起返回巴塞罗那，而是选择找了个借口自己跑去伦敦待了一天，然后预定了第二天最早的航班，订票之后他拨通了Gerard的电话。  
“我明天回去。”他用力咬了自己的下嘴唇。“我是说，回你那儿。”

Gerard在本就稀疏的接机人群里分外扎眼，Cesc避免与他对视，左顾右盼地走到金发高个子的面前，把手中的旅行袋甩到他怀里，“都是些从美国带回来的玩意儿。”  
“记得把你自己带回来我已经很感动了。”Gerard把他另一个旅行包也接过来，顺便用空闲的手摸了摸Cesc的头，理所当然的屁股上挨了一下。  
Cesc刚坐进车里就被揽过去给了一个深吻，Gerard眯着蓝眼睛看着他好一阵，好像要确定情人没有缺少任何一点什么，Cesc耳垂都红了，他觉得自己像一个怀春的少女一样心跳起来。  
磨蹭了好一阵，他们才行驶在去Gerard新家的路上，Cesc嘲笑他是太会享福的富家子，他早从父亲那里得知房子的情况，海边独栋小别墅中的最佳地段。Gerard耸肩，“我把我这几年可怜的工资全扔进去了，从此我得开始还贷款。”然后装模作样的长叹了一声，两个人都笑起来。  
那地方离Cesc的家乡很近，Gerard喜欢那里的安静，父亲说他几乎是马上就下了决定。他本来就绝少犹豫，就像当年到MU，今年返回巴萨一样。Cesc这样想着，盯着他拿钥匙开门的背影。  
“发什么愣？”Gerard转身对他露出笑容，伸过手来牵着他的。

两层的小别墅，白墙红瓦，屋子里基本还是空的，Gerard不喜欢太多的家具，床被他放在通往花园的落地窗旁边，Cesc觉得不可思议，这里当然应该是客厅！但是他又想，这是Gerard的屋子，什么都是理所当然的。Gerard完全没有把他当客人招呼的意思，他去厨房——谢天谢地，那些厨具还是在应该在的地方——把冰箱里做好的海鲜饭拿出来加热，又给了Cesc两罐可乐。“我中午刚做的。”他指着微波炉向Cesc解释。  
吃完自己的那份他就扔下Cesc去了花园，Cesc叼着勺子朝外面张望，他看到那里有个玻璃小房子，黑发的青年扑哧一声笑了出来。  
也许比起一个世界顶级后卫，成为一个成功园艺家才更让Gerard心花怒放。Cesc笃定那个小房子里还有一角暗室，里面培植着，好吧，Gerard可爱的小蘑菇们，所以Cesc Fabregas绝对不会靠近那里，他向阿森纳的队徽发誓。

Cesc在洗澡后换了泳裤，跳进泳池里游动了一下，觉得有些乏味，他开始低声嘟囔责备不来陪着自己的情人，翻转过来仰躺在泳池里，黄昏里橙色的阳光把稀疏的云都勾勒上了金边，天空半红半蓝，他静静地看着，直到那些颜色变得越来越深重，渐渐向他倾倒下来。  
“嘿，小迷糊，别在泳池里睡着了，像个傻瓜一样。”他听见Gerard的声音，回头看到金发的情人提着园艺工具箱站在玻璃房旁边，他划了两下水让自己靠近池壁。高个子后卫把T恤脱了扔在一边，钻进那间小温室里又出来，这样来回几次，Cesc安静地在伏在池边，觉得细小的幸福感一点点包围了自己，Gerard继续忙碌着，汗水让他后背和胸前的皮肤在夕阳下闪闪发亮，弯腰拾起工具的动作让他后腰的肌肤更多的裸露出来，看得见尾椎的关节，转过身的时候，Cesc看到他低腰的牛仔裤挂在窄窄的胯骨上，腹股沟处的阴影往下延伸着，随着他的动作时隐时现。Cesc有些恍神地看着，他觉得嗓子发紧，他们有将近两个月没做爱了。之前Cesc都随国家队在欧洲辗转征战，再之前是训练，拿到欧洲杯后是和Caral的度假，虽然那也是不错的假期，然后，才回到这里，这是不一样的。除了跟Gerard在一起，Cesc从来没有感受自己对性爱有如此迫切的需求，而此刻，他已经忍不住开始回忆去马德里集训前的那个晚上，他出乎意料地出现在Gerard巴塞罗那的住处，金发的情人把他按在墙上，激动地从后面进入后，铜质的纽扣和解开的拉链连同牛仔布料摩擦自己臀部的感觉，粗鲁而狂乱的，就像对方在耳边的喘息，让他在干涩的疼痛里无比满足；或者像今年生日前那样，Gerard在新车的后座边不断地与他交换深吻，同时用他最喜爱的方式缓慢而大幅度地抽插，Cesc享受着这最大程度的取悦和自己被情人不断进入到更深处的错觉。

Cesc红了脸，他已经硬了，幻想眼前的情人的认知让他觉得羞惭不已，他慢慢下沉，把脸部埋进水里。轻微的洁癖和羞耻心让他不愿在泳池里自慰，却也没有办法就这样上岸，他有些恼怒地捂住自己的脸。

Cesc心慌意乱得直到一只手攀上他的肩膀才被吓了一跳，而丝毫没有听到有人入水的声音，转过身来他看到Gerard的笑脸，腰部被一只手臂用力缠住，高个子的情人迅速把他揽进怀里，赤裸肌肤隔着水流贴上来，微温的触感从敏感的腰部蔓延开去，“等不到晚上了？”他听见Gerard带着笑意的低沉声音，闭嘴。Cesc在心里说，他环上Gerard的脖子吻了上去，一个火辣的吻，两个人唇舌交缠到Cesc快透不过气来才放开，早已情动的黑发青年环着情人的脖子，闭起眼睛难耐地用脸颊轻蹭对方，“该死的小母猫。”Gerard在喉间咕噜了一句，低头咬住那被吻得有些红肿了的嘴唇，他用力在对方口腔中吮吸着，直到Cesc发出讨饶的微弱的呜呜声也不彻底放开，而是持续不断轻咬着那漂亮的唇瓣。Gerard把Cesc环在自己颈后的左手拿下去，引着他触摸自己的胯间，灵巧的手指隔着他湿透的牛仔裤在硬挺的部位勾画了一下，就贴着裤头伸了进去，性器被握住的时候Gerard松开了Cesc的嘴唇，黑发情人微微眯起眼睛，浓黑的睫毛不断颤抖，嘴唇保持着被吻时微微张开的样子。Gerard一手解开自己的纽扣和拉链让Cesc更好动作，另一只手顺着对方优美的背部曲线抚摸，把泳裤褪下去，手指触碰那美妙的入口，那里已经开始撩人的收缩，情人抚弄自己下身的动作突然变得急切和用力，Gerard仰起头叹息了一声，重新贴到情人耳畔“宝贝，耐心点…想象他在你身体里的时候给你带来的欢乐。”Cesc发出不满足的呜咽，他抬起腿来磨蹭Gerard的腰侧，光洁的肩膀离开水面，迷离湿润的眼睛睁开了一点。“Geri…Geri…”他模糊地继续手上的动作，仿佛丧失了神智般呢喃，Gerard无奈地叹了口气，强迫自己忍住想要马上插入的冲动，把Cesc举起来抱离水面。

Cesc张开腿坐在泳池边上，手指抠住池边大理石砖间粗糙的缝隙，他扬起头，喉结上下抖动，金发的情人埋入他的腿间，先是舔过他沾满爱液的铃口，再把可爱的欲望深深含进去，熟练的用舌头纠缠和用嘴唇吞吐，Cesc大腿内侧的肌肉颤抖着，不自觉地想夹紧双腿，却被用力分得更开，牙齿在充血的海绵体上细细的研磨，罪恶和恐惧同时席卷而来，Cesc睁开眼睛，看着已经变成紫红的天空，那仿佛会将一切纯真带走的魔性之色，快感的侵袭让眼前出现更多的绚丽色彩，它们交错渲染着，随着脉搏的鼓动不停变换，耳边在一刹那充斥着猛烈而嘈杂的噪音，又突然安静下来，Cesc尖叫了一声，Gerard 亲吻着他泛起颗粒的大腿内侧，然后把精液吞咽下去，黑发青年全身酸软，他颤抖地低下头与情人接吻。

Gerard吻着他的宝贝，他们好一阵才艰难地分开，金发青年双手撑在泳池边缘离开水面，他就势推倒黑发的情人，对方的手臂缠住他赤裸的腰，嘴唇向下挪动亲吻他的胸口，舌头卷住乳头吮吸，Gerard咒骂了一声推开他，飞快褪去下身湿透的衣物，黑发的年轻枪手稍微退后了一些，他欣赏着情人因为无法抗拒他的诱惑变得急迫和粗鲁的动作，释放过一次的他慢慢把还挂在一边膝盖上的泳裤退下来，故意张开双腿坐在那里，带着略微有些虚软的慵懒表情，眼里闪着妖娆的光。他盯着Gerard的勃起，那惊人的男性象征显示着对自己的渴求，他一直盯着，然后着魔般的转换姿势，他用手掌和双膝移动到情人面前，像回报刚才他得到的享受一样，不遗余力地开始为对方服务。

视觉和器官的刺激让Gerard觉得自己快爆炸了，他已经忍耐得够久，蓝色的眼睛里迸出危险的光，他伸手捏住情人的下颚，把自己抽出来，下一个动作是弯腰把Cesc抱起来，他托着情人挺翘紧致的臀部，边沿着小巧的耳垂吮吻。Cesc被扔在池边沙发式的躺椅上，本来仅仅是用作装饰的羊毛软垫迅速吸收着他身上的水珠，他乖巧地翻了个身，很快的，他高大的情人就用身体覆盖了他，湿润的手指长驱直入，Gerard毫无耐心的扩张了几下，像是惩罚诱惑他的情人一样，用手托住他的小腹让臀部翘得更高，强硬地挤了进去，阴茎进入了一半就被卡住，疼痛让两个人同时闷哼了一声，Cesc要命的紧窒让Gerard涌起暴虐的欲望，他俯下身去咬住对方的肩膀，用力把自己埋了进去。Cesc疼出了一身冷汗，之前的甜蜜仿佛荡然无存，他骂了一句粗话，而Gerard毫不怜惜地开始挺动，“喜欢吗？宝贝。”金发青年从齿间发出声音，Cesc被体内的火热和挤压感弄得说不出话，在Gerard一个强硬的挤入后他才找回自己的声音，“Fuck you Gerard Pique！”对方的声音在耳后犹如恶魔般响起:"知道吗maki，说英语的你多么让我厌恶和...难耐。"感受到包裹自己的内壁紧缩起来，Gerard改变了抽插的方式，与他说的厌恶相反，是极尽缠绵温柔的摩擦，Cesc紧紧抓住昂贵的羊毛垫承受疼痛和敏感点被撞击带来的颤栗，夏日黄昏的热气迅速蒸干他们身上的水珠，细密的汗水随之遍布全身，Gerard不断提高身下的人因为酸软而下滑的腰部，让两个人丛腰部到下身紧密无缝的贴合，在粘黏和摩擦里升温。Cesc不再发出声音，Gerard因为无法看到情人情动而恼怒的模样而感到不满，他在一个用力后退出，让Cesc翻转过来，迅速地再次插入，金发后卫敏捷的动作让Cesc只来得及给了他胸口一拳就被再次填满，黑发枪手咬住嘴唇不发出声音，Gerard也停止动作，两个人保持连接的状态互相瞪视，直到Gerard微笑起来。  
就是这样的表情，这样倔强艳丽的眼神，他的Maki是只会柔顺如乖猫的花豹，狡诈又危险，优雅而诱惑，Gerard从那天开始郁积的躁乱终于找到了出口，他出色的令他骄傲的Maki，自己想做的，是征服他，让他臣服身下，成为他欲望的主宰，让他感受自己而忘了所有的一切，只属于自己。

Gerard用膝盖压住Cesc的，让对方的腿分得更开，他开始律动，紧紧盯着那双黑色的眼睛，加快动作，不断用力，看着那样锐利的光芒渐渐变得迷乱，满足感逐渐在心里充盈。他放缓频率之后再全力顶进，他了解情人最忘我的愉悦点和最喜爱的性爱方式，他着迷地看着Cesc起伏的胸膛和小腹，挺立的乳头和蠕动的喉结，眼睛半闭起来，黑色的头发随着他的动作一下下蹭在白色的羊毛垫上。却还是咬住嘴角不肯发出呻吟，Gerard喘息促粗重起来，没有消散的怒气还在胸中涌动，他低头啃咬黑发情人的嘴角和下巴：“Maki，我要听你的声音。”对方却仿佛被这句话唤醒，张开的美丽眼睛里又绽放出执拗的光彩，Gerard感到自己深埋的性器被突然被绞紧，火热的内壁纠缠上来，射精的欲望掩盖住了一切，脑中一片空白，他终于无法自制，低吼着射在情人体内。  
Gerard有点发愣，他把头抵在情人肩窝里喘息，高潮的余韵让再健壮的男人也不免脱力，他豹子一般的小情人却在此时一脚蹬在他的胯骨上，在他因为疼痛躬身的瞬间把两个人同时翻了个身，等Gerard回过神来，发现Cesc跨坐在自己小腹上，他感受得到自己的精液从那湿润的穴口流出来，Cesc一手抵住他的肩膀，另一只手开始抚慰自己还没有得到释放的欲望，Gerard看着他帮助自己攀上顶峰，高潮的模样美得惊人，难以描绘。  
“还没结束，混蛋...” Cesc在喘息之后居高临下地看着自己欲望的主宰...和俘虏。Gerard大笑起来，他抬起手臂轻柔地来回抚摸对方腰侧到大腿的曲线，同时抬高自己重新勃起的下体磨蹭那光滑的皮肤：“求之不得，宝贝。”

Gerard把终于筋疲力尽的情人抱起来，看了一眼那个可怜的垫子，一片狼藉。Cesc在他怀里昏昏欲睡，却仍口齿不清地嘟囔：“Geri...混蛋，再让我痛就把你的蘑菇们都拔掉。”他忘了自己几小时前发的誓，Gerard笑着说：“看到它们你躲都来不及。”说完他轻轻吻在Cesc唇上，抱着他走回屋里。

Fin.


End file.
